redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snowflower/Snowflower
Chapter 1 “Mother what’s that smell?” Asked Snowflower? Though only a babe Snowflower knew what it meant when her mother sniffed, stiffened and then called her father in all the while putting food into a rucksack. Flitchaye! Snowflower’s parents had already gotten the hut ready for the smell and attack and they were handing wild ransoms for her to stick up her nose. “There to close.” said Thimble, Snowflower’s Mother, “Snowflower come here.” Her father Brave bark called in a grave voice, he hugged her and then let go “Snowflower you have to run it not safe, go to Redwall abbey it not far off, keep heading east and you will find a path and the follow that path and go north, you will soon see Redwall knock on the gates and tell Abbot Glisam Brave Bark sent you. I am sorry to tell you but we will try and stall these Flitchaye but we can’t hold them off for long so run fast for they will be coming. Me and your mother love you we wish it could be different but you will have a peaceful life at Redwall abbey. Go now we love you and don’t forget that.” He ran past me as screams filled the air. I ran so hard I didn’t know where the energy came from. I looked back I could see what looked like flitchaye moving and attacking my parents I never forgot that image. Soon I was out of sight and I slowed to a trot. I was hungry. I found a secluded spot that could only be seen from a certain angle I hoped the flitchaye would not come this way. Snowflower could still hear the screams but they were growing faint so she decided to sleep. Chapter 2 Dawns light was dancing on the stones of Redwall and activity was just starting for the days wonderful activities today was the first of fall and it was the nameday feast all young and old was excited there was going to be games and food. Abbess Misna was what one would call an old head on young shoulders she was almost into her middle seasons but wiser than some of the elders above her. This sprightly young otter bounded out of bed ready before anyone else for her daily morning walk around the ramparts. Misna was frustrated. As skipper came up behind her and tapped her rudder she jumped. “What wrong Mother Misna?” “I can’t think of a name for the season!” she complained. “Well remember those apple seeds that, that wanderer brought us” “you mean the golden ones?” “Yes he said smiling they are starting to grow why not ‘autumn of the golden apples’?” “That sounds great” Misna replied excitedly. As she rushed off to tell her friend and dearest family member her brother Adler. “Have you seen Adler?” she asked the moles “Burr aye ee playim wi’ dibbunses ova der.” Foremole pointed to the pond “thanks!” Misna yelled back at them as she ran toward the pond. Adler was watching the dibbuns and playing with them as Misna ran up to them “Adler I got a name for the nameday its autumn of the golden apples!” “That sounds great sis.” Adler beamed the great brawny otter said. Back in the kitchens Friar Dew the old mouse in charge of the kitchens was hurrying along with the feast “watch that meadow cream! Slow down you too moles. Make sure those pasties don’t burn sister honey. Petal can you bring me those almond slices meadow cream and strawberries!” “Sure Friar!” Said a pretty young mouse named petal. Friar dew was just putting the finishing touches on her center piece trifle. As Misna came in” Friar Dew its going to still be warm out tonight so lets have the feast on the grounds ok” said Misna Smiling “Fine, fine Foremole go take your moles and start setting up the orchard for the feast tonight.” After all the preparations and the dibbuns all clean they went on with the feast but first Misna said prayer To all young and old May this feast last long As the days pass On this new named season Autumn of the golden apples They cheered and all the food was brought out loafs and cakes pasties trifles as far the eye could see. Chapter 3 Snowflower was walking along the path battered, thirsty, hungry, tired and sore as she came to the path. She just kept walking thinking that her time was finally up but then she saw Redwall over the trees she got some new energy but just a bit she had flint and steel she also had a candle when she got to the big gates and knocked and said “Hello Is anybody there?” Nobody answered but Snowflower could here feasting going on inside Snowflower had an idea she found some rocks in the ditch across the path and she started throwing them over the wall. On the other side on hit skipper on the head while he was dozing “HUH!” he jumped and rallied his crew “Marm we might be under attack so stay put until we see what’s going on.” He said to Misna. “NO I am coming to see.” So they went to the wall and looked over. Snowflower had lit her candle as the Redwaller’s looked over the walls. All skipper saw was the candle, but Misna saw something else “Oh My Gosh it’s a babe squirrel!! Open the gate!” she said as she ran down the stairs and through open the gates and took Snowflower into the abbey Snowflower just passed out there from exhaustion and hunger. When Snowflower awoke she was in a bed in a white room and a otter was towering over her “Oh your awake that’s good” Misna smiled “where am I” Snowflower asked groggily “oh your in Redwall abbey well the infirmary to be more exact.” “I’m hungry” said Sunflower suddenly more awake she tried to get up “no you stay here I’ll get you some food.” And she rushed off. As soon as Misna was you of the room Snowflower got up and left the infirmary it was evening so all the elders were up but the dibbuns were abed and Snowflower walked into the dormitory but didn’t want to sleep so she found the cavern hole it was a cozy place with a fire in the middle. There were creatures by the fire so Snowflower didn’t go there and then she saw the gates so she slipped outside and slept in the orchard underneath the golden moon and the golden apples. When Misna came back with the food she dropped it as soon as she saw that Snowflower was not there. She went to find skipper and Alder they were in the cavern hole “have you seen the squirrel babe that was in the infirmary I went to get her some food and she’s not there?!” Both of them jumped up “No, we will search in the morning it’s to late now.” Skipper said. Chapter 4 Snowflower awoke just before dawn and she started walking and exploring the grounds but skipper was already up and he saw here from the ramparts. He didn’t want to scare her but coming up behind her and saying “Ha I got you now.” Kind of did the trick with making her scream and pass out of fright. Again Snowflower awoke but this time with 3 otters and sister honey, the infirmary keeper looking at her. “Tut tut in my infirmary twice a day not good, not good at all.” “Oh good your ok now that your awake you can tell me who you are and how you got here.” “ok here is my story I am Snowflower daughter of brave bark and thimble and my father told me to tell Abbot Glisam that brave bark sent me and I came here because my parents have been ….well I’ll just say I ran before the flitchaye actually got to my house but my parents didn’t get away and I travelled here that’s my story. Misna was stunned “um Glisam passed a way a while back. You mean that brave bark was still alive I thought he died long ago when he left here.” “What do y... “Ok that is enough talk of death and dying for one day let her go outside and mingle with the dibbuns and young people.” Interrupted sister honey. So Snowflower was put into clean clothes and sent outside but Snowflower didn’t want to talk so she just hung out in the orchard on top of a golden apple tree watching the abbey life. . When a young male Squirrel came up behind her and covered her eyes with his tail. “What?” Snowflower yelped. When she took his tail off she saw a handsome young male squirrel about 3 seasons older than her. He had a smile on his face. “You’re new here right?” Snowflower mumbled “yeah.” “What’s your name?” He asked curiously “Snowflower.” She mumbled again. “What’s yours?” “Tamarack. Are you participating in the games?” “No I don’t want to.” “Are you fast?” “Well kind of.” “Then participate!” With that he ran out of the orchard waving all the way. There was moles with there rustic speech and plain logic, mice with there gardening and bee keeping, squirrels with there climbing, and otters with their swimming but today was different today was the day after the feast it was games day. Today everybody quit work and just played games. First activity is the wall and ground race. The wall race is refereed by Misna and the ground race by the bellringer a mouse named ginger she has a strange kind of fur with a reddish tinge to it. First is the wall race this is only for the brave and fleet of foot. When Misna saw the groups of animals she couldn’t see on .Snowflower. “Have you seen Snowflower?” Misna asked the onlookers “Snowflower who?” asked a middle aged otter “there is nobody named Snowflower here.” Misna sighed “ok the first one to find her and bring her back here gets a bag of candied chestnuts she is a squirrel babe with a white spot on her nose and a white spot on the base of her tale the white spots look like flowers.” Everybody broke up and within half an hour Snowflower was brought out unwillingly by skipper “come on you come and join these activities with these young ones. So Snowflower was put in the wall race with Tamarack, Marden A mouse, and Hijjy A hare. nobody knew it but Snowflower was fast I mean really fast as soon as they said go she was in the lead and when they were halfway around she was ¾ done and then when they got to the end. Snowflower was breathing normally. She won and everyone congratulated her. Snowflower was shy only ever knowing her mum and dad so she ran away as soon as things got overwhelming which was quickly. Snowflower went back into her tree and just sat watching the search for her she just wanted to leave but her father had told her to stay as his last wish she would obey it. Then suddenly the recorder Lily a stately young mouse came out yelling “I FOUND SOMETHING WE NEED TO KNOW!” everyone crowded around her and She said ……… stay tuned :) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction